


Seven Minutes in Heaven (Because of Kevin)

by Scarcettwo



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dorks, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, aspec character, teen typical language, this isn't shippy but they are best friends and they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarcettwo/pseuds/Scarcettwo
Summary: Archie hesitated. “I just don’t want things to be weird between us. We just made up, I don’t want to ruin that by making out.”“I said kiss, not make out,” Jughead said. “You touch me anywhere unapproved I’ll beat you up.”“I’d let you.”“Wow, romantic. Bet that works on all the girls,” Jughead teased. “Hi, yes, kiss me and I’ll let you beat me up.”“It would definitely work on someone,” Archie said. “Don’t be judgmental man, some people are into that. That’s rude.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> @stubilly suggested:  
> KEVIN TRYING TO SET UP JARCHIE W SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN AND BUT WHEN ARCHIE SPINS IT KEEPS LANDING ON OTHER PSOPOE AND KEVIN GOES "no this spin is invalid" UNTIL IT LANDS ON JUG AFTER VERONUCA LITERALLY MOVES IT TO HIM ITD BE SO FUNNY THIS WAS GONNA BE ANON BUT I HAVE NO SHAME

Seven Minutes in Heaven was dumb, and Kevin was dumb, and Jughead was going to sit here with an uncharitable look on his face until it was time to leave. The afterparty was at Reggie Mantle’s house, and even though he’d apologized for a being a dick, it didn’t change that Jughead didn’t like parties.

“No, no, that’s not a good spin,” Kevin said, words slurred. “Who raised you?”

Veronica opened her mouth to point out that Kevin had been the one to spin it when Archie finally just spun it.

“Is that a good enough spin for you?” Archie asked. A second later, it slowed to a stop on Kevin.

“No,” Kevin said, shaking a finger. “No.”

“I think you’ve had enough fun,” Veronica said, hauling Kevin bodily away from the table (she was a lot stronger than she looked, Jughead noted). “Betty can do it, and that’ll be that.”

Betty spun it and it landed on Veronica.

“You’ve already kissed in the closet,” Reggie complained.

“Fine,” Veronica snapped. “Here.” She spun it. It landed on Archie.

“I’m not sitting in a closet by myself for seven minutes,” Archie said.

“This is absurd,” Jughead commented. He took another sip of beer. Nope, still tasted just as much like pee as it had a few minutes ago.

“You spin it,” Kevin said.

“Fine,” Jughead obliged. It landed on Betty.

“Dammit!” Kevin crossed his arms and pouted. Jughead appreciated drunk Kevin a lot; he was just too funny.

Veronica nudged the bottle. It slowly wobbled to face Jughead.

“Yes! Finally!” Kevin cheered. “Go!”

“I’m not kissing Archie.”

“Get in the fucking closet, Jughead,” Kevin said.

“I thought you’d be all about people coming out of the closet,” Jughead muttered. Betty and Veronica cracked up.

Archie lead the way to the closet and they slid in. It was a little tight, and very dark, the only light coming in through the crack under the door. It smelled like lysol.

“I’m not kissing you,” Jughead informed him.

“Not even a hug?” Archie joked. “I know, we can nod at each other like douches for seven minutes.”

Jughead couldn’t help the snort that escaped him.

“I just don’t know,” Jughead shrugged. “We’re supposed to, I just don’t know if I want to.”

“We have to stay in for seven minutes anyway,” Archie shrugged as well.

“You need better soap,” Jughead said. “You still smell sweaty.”

“Hey, don’t knock eau de Archie,” Archie protested. “That’s my natural musk.”

“You should get that looked at. It can’t be healthy.”

They were silent. 

“How much is left?” Jughead asked.

“Five minutes.” Archie pulled out his phone and there was suddenly some light. Jughead blinked rapidly.

“Huh.”

They were silent again.

“Hey, we are okay, right?” Archie asked. With the light of the phone Jughead could just make out two slight glints where his eyes were.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Jughead nodded, but the closet was so tight that he hit their heads together.

“Ow!” Archie exclaimed. “I think you broke my nose.”

“Dude, don’t be so dramatic,” Jughead said, feeling Archie’s nose. “You’re fine.”

“No more nodding for the next four minutes and 12 seconds,” Archie instructed.

“Okay, sounds like a plan,” Jughead said, and barely stopped himself from nodding in agreement.

“You were about to nod, weren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Predictable.”

“Rude.”

Archie flicked him on the side of his face.

“Wow, you hurt me here,” Jughead held a hand to his face, then switched it to his heart, “and here.”

Archie laughed. “Three minutes twenty-four seconds left.”

Jughead leaned his head back onto the wall of the closet. 

“You played pretty well today.”

“Thanks, you- thanks.”

“You were going to say ‘you too’, weren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“We’re a mess.”

Archie laughed. 

“Two minutes forty seven seconds left.”

“I mean we could,” Jughead blurted out.

“Could what?”

“Kiss,” Jughead said. “I mean, I’ve never kissed anyone before, but you’re my friend so if I had to pick a good person, it’d probably be you.”

Archie hesitated. “I just don’t want things to be weird between us. We just made up, I don’t want to ruin that by making out.”

“I said kiss, not make out,” Jughead said. “You touch me anywhere unapproved I’ll beat you up.”

“I’d let you.”

“Wow, romantic. Bet that works on all the girls,” Jughead teased. “Hi, yes, kiss me and I’ll let you beat me up.”

“It would definitely work on someone,” Archie said. “Don’t be judgmental man, some people are into that. That’s rude.”

They couldn’t hold in their laughter.

“How long?” Jughead asked.

“Minute and nine,” Archie said. “Do you actually want me too?”

“I mean if it’s going to happen, may as well happen now,” Jughead said. His heart was beating like he’d just been sprinting.

“Okay,” Archie said, and his hand gently touched under Jughead’s chin, tilting his face down to meet Archie’s.

“Bet you’re not used to kissing up,” Jughead joked.

“Is this okay?” Archie asked, their lips maybe an inch from each other.

“Yeah, sure, if you’re going to, go ahead.”

Archie carefully kissed him, like Jughead was made of glass. It was nice, but it didn’t change anything, and he wasn’t sure he’d want to do it again. Archie let his chin go and checked his phone.

“Forty seconds,” Archie said.

“Cool,” Jughead said.

“Feel any different?” Archie asked.

Jughead considered it.

“I feel like I did it because society said I should.”

“Sorry,” Archie said.

“Not your fault, I asked you to,” Jughead said.

“You know you’re my best friend, right?” Archie asked.

“What about Betty?”

“Betty is Betty,” Archie looked Jughead dead in the eyes. “You’re my best friend. I’d choose you over any girl.”

“I’d say the same, but it wouldn’t mean as much coming from me,” Jughead said.

Archie was still laughing when Kevin banged the door open.


End file.
